


セミ　(Cicada)

by Mx_Maneater



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cicadas, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, M/M, Midsummer, Poetry, Thoughts on death and life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Draco thinks back on his relationship with Harry and how they came to be the way they are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	セミ　(Cicada)

**セミ (Cicada)**

Draco in the dead of summer  
throws dozy legs over his favorite bough  
and curls content against the sun-warmed oak. 

He sighs and waits—for Harry, his unrepentant  
wanderer who fights a perennial war with punctuality—  
but the heat lulls him from his mischief, plans falling to

deep thoughts and morbidity, the way these things always go.  
What does it mean, he thinks, for a Death-bringer to die?  
Cicadas scream sharp and perpetual under hot yellow skies,

valkyries to unsuspecting populations. What does it mean  
to live buried in the dark for seventeen long years, emerging  
as an adult only to rattle out your fear—of dying; of such a swift, 

inevitable end? Roots pinched, a candle hissing out.  
Draco is done playing the Death-bringer.  
He sheds the weighty shell of it like a coat

traded for summer tees, and the air feels electric  
and relieving on his skin. Auror Harry, however,  
still lives in that chaotic, liminal zone. He treads carefully

to the precipice of Death, then paces back unflinchingly.  
His wand sings spells into the air like a cicada’s dire  
warning—promising harm in calm, impersonal reassurance.

Draco does not envy Harry his job, but he acknowledges  
their vital difference: how some songs are meant to fly,  
while others tuck privately in the elbow of summer trees.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the monthly drabble/drawble challenge on the Drarry discord, and I had a lot of fun with it! The restriction for the drawing was "only sunset colors," and the drabble had to be exactly 216 words.


End file.
